Assasin
by TheDreamerOfHope
Summary: Emerald, hoping to prove herself worthy after a mission gone wrong, goes to earth for her new mission. When she is faced with feelings for the first time, she's faced with doubt. Emerald has to choose between right and wrong, question is which is which.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic. Not to brag or anything,hehe, but i'm a good writer. I have an account on Wattpad: TheFearlessDreamer. So anyway hope you like it and, oh yeah, send in those reviews!**

Chapter 1

Emerald sat comfortable in her seat, in her ship. Her ship,she thought, was the fastest there was.

Stars zoomed past her creating a blur of white and black. She liked the stars, they were so tiny from far away, but close up they were the most powerful things you could see. It reminded her of herself, she was tiny for one thing, close and far away, but she was dangerous. The worst kind of dangerous. Well she was pretty good at fighting and all. But her dangerous side was the kind that could lie. And lie good.

Basically her job on home world was assasin. She was a good actor, so she could get on people's good side if she wanted to. She was quick with killing, the longest time she had spent on a mission was a week. It was a simple Pearl! She was so embarrassed the longest job and she was beaten by a PEARL! No one ever spoke of that mission again, everybody knew if they did she would crush their gems into dust.

This must have been a punishment, she thought fiercely, for that mission. For now she was going to the worthless planet Earth. To kill a boy.. a _human_ boy. She had no idea how she was supposed to get to the boy, she was afraid. In the papers she had gotten it said that he was guarded by the crystal gems. That wasn't the part that scared her, the part that scared her was…. oh yeah _Jasper_ had not yet _returned_ on _her_ mission to kill the boy. Jasper was even better than her, how could the pathetic Crystal Gems beat such a gem like Jasper!?

She took a deep breath, this was her chance to prove herself to the homeworld. She would come back and she would once again be feared by all of them gems! And they won't even remember the Pearl incident! Emerald gazed out at the stars thinking of a plan to get her into their lives. She smiled at the thought of the gem's faces when she would betray them. Their terrified,sad,angry face.

By the time Emerald could see the tiny little planet come into view, she had her plan all laid out. She rubbed her hands together eager for action. The tiny planet became bigger and bigger until she could feel the huge pull of gravity.

"Alright gems, places, places. Opal remember chase me but don't catch me. Amber," Emerald said looking at the big gem. Unlike most gems Amber had her gem on her shoulders. While Emerald's was on her palms. "you're in charge of making sure Topaz actually fights." She said angrily, looking at Topaz. Topaz didn't seem to realize that Emerald was actually talking at all. She was too busy scratching her ear.

Amber nodded as she cracked her knuckles, Opal ran in place obviously eager to run. Opal could run unusually fast, it was …. well Topaz had a gemstone sword that was really powerful. Emerald had a green staff that could shoot out green lasers.

Emerald turned off auto pilot and dove for a white beach Jasper had landed on before she had disappeared. She turned landing gear on landed with a thud on the beach, she could hear panicked voices of hopefully crystal gems. Although it would still be good if there were some humans screaming.

Amber's eyes gleamed with anticipation. Emerald smiled she had always admired Amber, although she would never admit it. But she didn't _love_ her she just…. slightly admired her. Feelings could distract her from what was really important; the mission. It was the first rule she learned during training.

The door opened with mist streaming out ( something Emerald added for extra drama).Emerald widened her eyes and started panting dramatically as she ran out with Opal on her tail. Opal was obviously not

"Don't let her escape!"Opal yelled as Topaz and Amber came out of the ship. She looked around at the crowd all the confused looks. She forced herself not to smile and keep a panicked look on her face.

Amber caused as much destruction as she could , knocking down rocks lying around. Topaz being surprisingly helpful was scaring the crowd of humans, they shrieked as the gem came over and started to pull out her sword. The crowd ran away but Topaz and Amber followed. Until several figures jumped in front of them blocking them from the humans.

oh,Emerald thought, this is why they are weak. They protect even weaker humans. Emerald turned toward the Crystal Gems still hopefully looking plenty panicked. She looked back and saw Opal still running after her. She was starting to get tired so she sped up. She saw Topaz, she pretended to act surprised and run around her. Topaz was fighting a tall gem with metal gloves.

 _Garnet,_ She remembered from the pictures she got in the folder. Amber was battling and winning, against a smaller gem she guessed was the gem called Amethyst.

Emerald dove behind the Amethyst. Amber seemed to see that Emerald had made it so she retreated, Topaz though was having trouble with the Garnet. Once Amber retreated the Amethyst went for Opal, ending in Opal retreating.

Topaz was finally able to escape and ran into the ship. Moments later the ship took off, causing sand to blow in all different Crystal Gems looked confused. They looked at the spot where the ship had been as if it were still there.

"We did it!" Called a male voice from behind the gems. A small boy with a red shirt on with a bright yellow star on it came forward. He had a goofy look on his face when he smiled. Another gem followed him out, she seemed more protective than the others. There was something familiar about the gem.

 _Of course, this is the Pearl from the pictures. Yes, that's must be why she's so familiar._ Emerald thought, though it didn't seem right.

"Why would they leave so suddenly?" Said Pearl looking as confused as the others.

"I don't know but they didn't seem to be putting up a fight."Replied Garnet with her glasses glinting in the afternoon sun.

Emerald liked the sun, she liked the sand; how it got stuck in between her toes. There were fluffy white things in the blue sky, they looked so small. _Do they not know I'm here?_ She thought to herself when they didn't turn around.

They continued to look at the spot where the ship had been until the purple Amethyst spoke up, " Weren't they chasing someone?"

"You're right but I didn't see that someone retreat with them." Pearl said. Before anyone could say anything else the boy spoke, "Uhhh guys? Is this the gem they were chasing."

I gasped realizing he was looking at me. I also realized that this was the human from the document, the human named steven, the human she was supposed to kill. She made her face look terrified, but inside she was smiling. She had been on earth less than and hour and her plan was going exactly as planned. But that wasn't what was making her happy, she was happy because she was most definitely going back victorious. She was going against a child.

The Crystal Gems stood over Emerald frowning. They weren't all that scary but Emerald forced herself to shake.

"State your business." Pearl said in a tone that made Emerald want to slap her. But instead she stood up, this time confidently and said, " I'm here…. to join the crystal gems."

 **hehe, cliff hanger just warning yu I do dat alot. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amethyst laughed, Garnet just stared her usual emotionless stare, Pearl looked confused, shocked even,and the target was smiling hugely. _How odd,_ she thought, _the earthling is so trustworthy. I can use that against him._

She saw Amethyst move towards her still laughing hysterically. When she was finally able to control her laughter she said in a snarky voice. "You have to be kidding! You're from _homeworld_! People there are too cruel to even see us and not try and kill us! Let alone join us!"Amethyst continued on laughing her hair flying in her mouth only to be pushed away by her big hand.

Garnet stepped in front of the laughing Amethyst. She took off her ridiculous glasses, revealing three eyes. _Ruby and Sapphire,_ she thought devilishly. _If I can just somehow get them apart, then I'll be able to destroy the strongest of the Crystal Gems_.

"Why should we believe you?" Garnet said with a hint of disgust in her voice. The boy practically bounced over to Garnet and said almost ready to burst of excitement, "Garnet! We totally could use another crystal gem! We could use her to help find peridot! She could help!"

Garnet shook her head at the earthling but he seemed not to notice, he kept on ranting on and on about how she could help them. Pearl looked up at Emerald then back at the boy.

"Steven, we can't trust Homeworld! You can't just go around trusting everyone you see!" She scolded 'Steven'.

 _Oh great, another pearl ruining my plans._ Emerald thought angrily. No, she wasn't going to let this happen again. She stood up thinking a good backstory for herself. Oh and when she got up she had a perfect one.

" I am nothing like the gems on Homeworld!" She yelled at them, the Crystal gems jumped. She paused making sure that all eyes were on her, and then continued. "My life had been hell in HomeWorld! Everyone that I cared about has been killed by Yellow Diamond. My sister was chased down by soldiers, and then burned alive. My mother was skinned by an unknown assassin. My friend Rose Quartz ," Emerald's words caught in her throat, Rose had been a friend. Her only friend, the only gem who didn't hate her guts. "was killed in battle. And now just for trying to stand up for a Pearl, I'm a wanted criminal." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Pearl's eyes widen. So it was the right choice adding the Pearl part in there.

"I only thought that for once I could actually be accepted." Emerald choked out and then put her head in her green hands, and hopefully looked like she was crying. She looked up slightly, and to her delight saw Garnet's jaw open,Amethyst's also open, Steven didn't seem to have any words Pearl actually looked a little teary.

After a while Pearl spoke but it was hardly audible. "You knew Rose?" Emerald looked at her confused, the way Pearl said Rose's name was so affectionate, almost as if Pearl knew Rose as a looked at Pearl, her grey eyes letting loose of one tear. Emerald nodded.

Pearl whispered something in Garnet's ear and Garnet nodded. Amethyst joined the whispering and surprisingly Steven just kept watching her with big brown eyes. Garnet walked up to her and held out a hand. Surprised Emerald took her hand and got off of the hot sand. The Crystal Gem's lead her back to their tower in silence. The tower looked like it was about to fall down any second, there was a gray woman that looked like a gem. She wasn't sure who it was though. Moss was growing up the statue forming pictures that disappear when you look away.

There was a tiny yellow house that they seemed to be leading her to. The sun was getting the best of her. There was nothing like that on Homeworld, it was covered with high tech shield that made sure it was never over 60 degrees.

Once they got into the house the gems seemed to remember that she was still a potential threat. Pearl pulled a spear out of her gem out of her head. She pointed it at Emerald threateningly forcing her to sit down on. She sighed longingly if only she could have her screens! Without them she had no Idea what any of this earth stuff was. Well except what she was sitting on, she thought it was a….couch. Yes that's what it was a couch.

"Were all those things you told us true?" Asked Pearl. She seemed to have gained her confidence back. Emerald just nodded in response.

"Why do you think that the Crystal gems would just go around willy-nilly trusting people!?" Pearl snarled. Garnet pushed her away from Emerald , then looked at her skeptically.

Garnet looked as if she was going to say something mean again so before Garnet could say anything Emerald spoke. "Aren't the Crystal gems supposed to help people. When someone comes to you for help do you usually push them away?"

This seemed to do a number on them. Garnet at least looked like her eyes were widening. Amethyst glared and snorted at her but she did look a little and Pearl went to go whisper with amethyst while Steven came up to Emerald.

Emerald shifted uncomfortably. She always got uncomfortable when the target came up to her. This one Peridot chick once tried to hit on her, it was extremely awkward. Had to kill her on the spot. Oh and this other time there was a diamond who invited her out on a date and well…. things escalated from there and Emerald had to kill her once she had tried to kiss her. Emerald had a lot of targets try and hit on her. According to Yellow Diamond Emerald was slightly 'pretty'.Emerald had always disagreed.

Emerald tried to pretend not to notice the boy by looking at the house. There was a small room probably steven's and then a door with all the gem's gems on it.

Weird. Emerald had only counted three gems but on the door there was six. The extra two was Garnet's but what about the other one? But when she looked closer she saw the gem belonged to a Rose Quartz. She gasped _. No No No_. There was only one Rose she knew that went to earth. No wonder the gems were so surprised that she knew a Rose quartz. But surely it couldn't be the same Rose? could it? Maybe they were talking about a different Rose or-

Her thought were interrupted by Steven, he said something that Emerald would never forget. "You knew my mother?"

 **N/A Hey guys! i don't really know where this story is going but if you have any ideas I'm open. And this story is after the ship crashed and they cleaned up the mess but still haven't found peridot. O yeah….SEND IN THOSE AMAZING REVIEWS! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **N/A Thank you for the reviews and favoriting! I've been thinking about the plot line and I got like a bunch of plot twists. So ya don't abandon this story...**

Emerald was no longer in the strange yellow house. She wasn't looking into a… wait what do you call a friend's son who you have to kill? No she was back in Homeworld, with Rose, right before she left to go to Earth.

"Rose, do you really have to go?" She remembered saying to Rose. The scenery behind them was foggy because it was so long ago that it really happened.

Rose only nodded in reply. Ever since Emerald had taken up training for the next assassin Rose had been distant. Rose walked over to Emerald, her pink curls even more shiny than usual. In Homeworld they had a strict rule of never being able to know what you looked like. Rose had violated this rule and many others, hence why she was going away. Emerald had followed that rule and so she had never known (besides the fact that she was pretty sure she was a light shade of green) what she looked like.

In Homeworld each gem was given a ship, Emerald's was green like her. Rose's was pink. Well, it was a bunch of different shades of pink. To help you imagine it think of a baby picking up a tiny toy intergalactic ship, dipping it in dark pink paint. Then dip it in lighter pink, than even lighter, and lighter and so forth until it looks like a really gay hippy could wear it as a shirt.

Rose was about to step in the ship but the she turned around. Her face was sad, her brown eyes usually so happy seemed duller. She gave Emerald a look and Emerald knew all too well what it meant. When they were young gems they made an oath, if any of them would have to leave, they would meet again. In another world, or another life. Emerald knew that she would have to see Rose again, at least once. And if not she would never hurt anything that she loved.

Now she was staring into the one thing she would love more than anything else, her son. And she had to kill him! Oh, how she was mad at Homeworld right then. They must have known this was Rose's son! It would be easier to kill him now, convince herself that Rose never had a son and if he did… wait. Son? That means Steven is as powerful as Rose. No wonder Jasper hadn't returned! She wasn't going against a human! She was going against well….whatever he was. Some type of weird hybrid? _Well this changes everything._ She thought miserably. _Guess I'll just have to earn his trust even more now before._ Even if she didn't say it aloud a hole formed in her heart. How could she do this to Rose's….child thingy? She shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts she had to do this.

She must have looked really freaked out because Steven's face turned from sad to concerned didn't know what to say so instead she pretended not to hear him. She was really glad when the Crystal gems came back so she wouldn't have to pretend to be interested in something.

"Okay, if you're so smart answer this; we don't even know your name,how you knew Rose, and if we accept you into the Crystal Gems will we expecting more trouble from Homeworld?" Said Pearl with a little wrinkle on her pointy nose as she said Homeworld.

Emerald looked down at her hands to appear nervous and pinched each finger to make her voice shaky. "M-my name is Emerald. I-I don't think you'll get any trouble from Homeworld for a long time." They must've noticed she didn't add Rose in. Really she didn't want to talk about her, it-it made a weird kind of feeling in her almost like she was in a cave, with no bats to fly around, no crystal rivers, nothing.

Pearl nodded as if signalling for her to explain why she knew Rose. She didn't need to pinch her fingers to have her voice shaky " I just knew Rose okay!" _Maybe I came off a little too protective,_ she thought.

Either way This seemed to do a lot. Amethyst looked no longer like a snotty idiot and more like a really _really_ weak gem. The others looked even more must have loved Rose a lot. _Great another of Rose's loved one's. No stop thinking like that it doesn't matter who Rose loved!_ She hated when things like that popped up in Emerald's brain.

She was so mad at herself she almost didn't hear Pearl said "Just let her join." All the Crystal gems looked astonished. Out of all the gems Emerald would never have thought that Pearl would be the one to let her in.

Garnet and Amethyst shouted protests that all seemed half hearted. Steven just nodded and walked out of the room, the gem's gaze followed him till he was out of the room. This must be an unusual mood for Steven judging from all the gems looks.

Soon after, Garnet and Amethyst went to the huge door and stepped inside. The door released a great amount of mist so she couldn't see what the gems rooms looked like. Before she could stop herself from doing it she asked Pearl "Why do you suddenly trust me?" " I see it on your eyes,Emerald." Pearl said with slight smile. "You have this glint in them that remind me too much of Rose."

That one sentence was enough to make her want to hide in a hole and died. She pushed that feeling,along with many other unrecognized feelings, down to the bottom of what she hoped was a heart. Luckily Pearl went to her room before the scene could really become awkward. After Pearl left Emerald sat on the yellow couch trying to regain her confidence. She breathed in deeply and slowly became numb to any guilty(and other) feelings. A smirk spread across her face, with no one around she could finally do that.

She laid down on the comfortable couch letting her eyes close. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but it felt right. Then everything went black, the last thing that she remembered was another thing she knew from her screens. Sleep.


End file.
